Small Places
by JollyMyRoger
Summary: Sometimes it's just the little things that matter.


The sound of the waves slapping lightly against the boat had become soothing to Emma. She hadn't been on the Jolly Roger for very long, but she had loved every minute of it. There was something fantastically freeing about being on a ship, and she could only imagine what it was like if it was your ship and it was in a place like the Enchanted Forest. Somewhere where you could sail away and be gone from the world, and come back eventually and everything was fine. A simpler life was a stupid description, but a less complicated life would fit it.

Leaning out over the railing, she watched the wavering reflection of the moon, wishing for the first time that the Enchanted Forest was open to them, that they could go back there. A lot of things might be more difficult there, but a lot of things seemed to be a lot easier there too. She snorted, disappointed in herself, she had a son and responsibilities and here she was, fantasizing about being able to run away on a pirate ship because she was stressed. She didn't notice the quiet footfalls behind her, but she wasn't really shocked when Killian appeared beside her, leaning out over the railing the same as her.

"You're up quite late, love," Killian stated, not a traditional greeting but hey, neither of them were very traditional.

Emma shook her head and took awhile to respond, "Couldn't sleep, I really wanted to be out here for some reason."

Killian just nodded, somehow understanding her desire to be under the open sky. He glanced up and smiled then twitched his head behind him at her. "C'mere, love," he almost whispered.

She turned and watched him walk over to the middle of the deck and lay down, stretching out and staring skyward. After a moment of her not joining him, he tilted his head towards her and extended his arm, beckoning her to join him. Smiling without knowing why, Emma pushed herself off the railing and went over to him, laying herself out opposite of him. Her head was next to his and she turned it towards him, their eyes met and both of them smiled and laughed lightly, Emma had no idea why this was funny but it was.

"So why are we lying on the deck, Killian?" she ventured.

He somehow managed to raise his eyebrows in a way that directed her to look at the sky, both of them aligning their heads so they could view the starry expanse above them. It was so quiet and the sky held so many stars, all the creaks of the ship and complains of the sea meeting her sides had melted away into a beautiful noise she could barely hear but it made everything better. No wonder Killian loved the sea, one night like this out of hundreds was worth it.

"Make a wish, Emma," Killian's quiet voice startled her. His statement confused her, the sky was clear, nothing to wish on. But as she opened her mouth to say so, a star streaked across the sky. Pinching her eyes together quickly, Emma made her wish.

She turned her head towards Killian before she opened her eyes, and when she did she found him already looking in hers. He smiled when she did, she wasn't sure how her smile was but it felt as warm and open as his looked. "You've got a lotta luck, Killian," she whispered to him.

"What'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, it won't come true if I do."

"If you tell me, maybe I can help it come true," he replied with a wink, "Besides, love, there are plenty more chances to wish."

Once again, Emma looked skyward. This time she gasped. Overhead streaked dozens of stars, somehow they had found themselves under a meteor shower, the first one Emma had ever seen.

"I wished I wouldn't have to worry about anything tonight…I wished for it to keep being beautiful and quiet," Emma finally said, she looked at Killian and saw the falling stars reflected in his eyes, "I wished that the moment here with you would last all night."

He smiled again, this time she could swear it was shyly. She felt his arm move and his hand came into view, resting in the little space between them. She tilted her own arm back and caught her fingers up with his, and they turned their eyes back towards the sky. Hands clasped and they simply watched the little stars above them falling through the sky.

Hours later, Emma awoke. She was afraid to open her eyes and find herself alone, then she felt someone's breath against her forehead. It smelled of salt and the sea. She smiled and opened her eyes ever so slightly, Killian was still there. She could feel the beating of his heart against her fingers, through the cotton of his shirt. His leather-clad legs were pressed against her denim clad ones, their booted feet awkwardly mixed together, his hand still around her back and holding her close. Her hand was still tight around the wrist of his other arm, not minding the missing part there. She slid her eyes shut and pushed her head closer towards his, eliminating the last inches of distance. She felt him kiss her forehead lightly, then smile against it. They both let the sea rock them back to sleep, perfectly content on the little bed. Perfectly happy in their small place.


End file.
